Souvenirs
by Miss-Soraya
Summary: Ceci est un slash donc homophobe s'abstenir. Je ne dirais pas de qui parle ce slash car c'est une surprise, un délire de moi.


Je me souviens qu'un jour, il y avait eu autre chose. Un sentiment particulier m'avait uni à lui jusqu'à la mort. Ce sentiment nous avait réunis et même si ce dernier s'était transformé pour lui, il était resté intact en moi. Aujourd'hui, je sens la mort proche de moi et toutes ces pensées me reviennent. Lui est parti il y a longtemps et moi je suis resté sans lui et je me remémore le jour où tout a dérapé.

C'était un magnifique jour de printemps, le soleil brillait et la chaleur était étouffante. Nous avions passé l'après-midi à rêvasser tous deux au bord du lac. Il m'avait parlé de longues heures durant d'une fille dont il se croyait amoureux. A cette époque, il se trompait. Moi j'avais écouté silencieusement, pensant au fond de moi que son air passionné était charmant. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et lui me détaillait comme si il me voyait pour la première fois. Lorsque je remarquai son changement, je ne pus rien trouver de mieux à lui dire qu'une banalité.

Jusque là rien d'extraordinaire me direz-vous mais c'est après que tout avait changé. Tout s'était compliqué, ma vie allait être bouleversée et jamais je ne pourrais tourner la page. Nous n'étions responsables ni l'un, ni l'autre de ce dérapage. Non ce fut un changement de temps qui décida pour nous. En effet, tout à coup la pluie se mit à tomber et au lieu de nous dépêcher de rentrer, nous restâmes là un moment à admirer cette pluie soudaine. Très vite, nous fûmes trempés et nous dûmes nous décider de rentrer. C'était l'heure du repas mais nous grelottions et donc nous préférâmes aller nous changer. Ce fut notre première erreur.

Alors que nous arrivions dans le dortoir que nous partagions, nous remarquâmes que tout était désert. Nous étions seuls et nous avions tellement froid qu'il ne trouvât pas meilleure idée que d'aller chercher deux serviettes et de venir m'en lancer une. Quoi d'anormal à ça me direz-vous ? C'est qu'il ne retourna pas dans la salle de bain après. Il me dit simplement :

-Il n'y a qu'une salle de bain donc si on se change ici, nous n'aurons pas à nous chamailler.

-C'est une solution originale avais-je dégluti avec peine.

Des dizaines d'idées s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête. Je n'aurais pas pu sortir une phrase plus philosophique. Pour la première fois, la gêne m'avait saisi et je n'avais pas pu me ressaisir. Je l'avais regardé commencer à se dévêtir et alors il avait relevé la tête.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

Je n'avais pas pu répondre et j'avais détourné la tête. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, ou plutôt si mais j'avais peur de l'admettre. En fait, son corps m'attirait, j'avais envie de lui mais comment aurais-je pu lui avouer ? Il n'aurait pas compris, comment aurait-il pu ? Moi-même, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mes sentiments étaient tels. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et une seule chose aurait pu me ramener sur terre : sa voix.

-Tu vas attraper la crève, déshabille-toi et change-toi. Tu ne veux quand même pas que je le fasse à ta place ?

J'avais rougi mais je n'avais pas pu répondre. Les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge. Même ma respiration devenait difficile, j'vais des difficultés à respirer et étaient tout essoufflé. En plus, ma volonté de caractère semblait avoir disparu. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je faisais comme ci mais là je n'y arrivais pas. Mes gestes étaient bloqués, je restais planté là, sans bouger, sans parler. Je vis l'inquiétude dans le regard qu'il posa sur moi. Il s'approcha et me dit :

-Tu vas bien ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Qu'y-a-til ?

Encore une fois, il dut se contenter du silence pour seule réponse.

-Tu es tombé malade ?

Le silence était de plus en plus pesant.

-Tu veux de l'aide pour te changer ?

Le silence persistait. Je n'aurais pas su que dire.

Il comprit que le silence était la seule réponse que j'avais à lui offrir. C'est pourquoi il fit mais ne demanda pas. Il s'approcha un peu plus et commença à déboutonner ma chemise qu'il fit glisser au sol. Il prit l'essuie et sécha délicatement mon torse ainsi offert. Parvenir à ce que mon torse soit sec était une entreprise veine. En effet, les gouttelettes tombant de mes cheveux mouillaient mon torse aussi vite qu'il l'essuyait.

-Tu as un magnifique torse. Tout à l'heure, je t'observais et j'ai eu...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais planta ses yeux dans les miens. Cet échange fit passer un feeling électrisant entre nous. Je savais que si je ne parlais pas, tout serait perdu. Je fis un effort exceptionnel pour enfin parvenir à articuler ces mots :

-Qu'as-tu eu en m'observant ?

Sa réponse tardait à venir et il ne la prononça pas distinctement mais plutôt dans un souffle. On aurait cru qu'il avait honte, qu'il ne voulait pas que j'entende ou plutôt que je comprenne. Pourtant ces mots, je ne les ai jamais oubliés :

-J'ai eu envie de toi.

Cet aveu me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Avais-je enfin une chance ? Si oui, devrais-je la saisir ? Je n'en étais pas sûre mais après tout qui des remords ou des regrets est le mieux ? Je choisis les remords.

-Et maintenant, qu'en est-il ?

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il me donna. Juste retour des choses.

-As-tu toujours envie de moi ?

Toujours ce même silence. Ce silence que je t'avais offert tantôt.

-Que dirais-tu ou ferais-tu si je t'embrassais ?

Tu ne voulus toujours pas répondre et le silence fut donc tout ce que j'entendis.

-Je ferais mieux de partir vu que tu ne me réponds même pas.

J'étais injuste, je le sais mais j'avais voulu y croire mais maintenant je doutais de nouveau. J'aurais voulu que tu me rassures mais tu ne le fis pas. Je savais que ma réaction était peu courageuse mais je n'étais pas courageux, du moins à ce moment là. Je fis donc demi-tour et me dirigea vers la sortie et c'est alors que tu me dis d'une voix fragile mais que je considéras comme défiante :

-Essaie et tu verras.

Je doutais mais tu venais de m'inviter à t'embrasser. Je n'aurais pu résister à cette tentation. Tant de fois, j'avais lutté contre mes démons mais là j'étais impuissant. Tu me provoquais alors avais-je un autre choix ? Encore aujourd'hui, je préfère penser que non. Alors, je m'étais tourné vers toi et t'avais embrassé avec beaucoup de violence, comme pour te blesser. Toi tu avais répondu mais pas avec violence, non avec tendresse. Tu t'étais montré doux et petit à petit je m'étais adouci. Ce baiser avait été le premier mais beaucoup d'autres avaient suivi. Nous avions passé cette nuit là ensemble et beaucoup d'autres nuits avaient aussi suivi. Tout aurait pu être heureux mais un jour je t'avais tenu ces mots que tu n'avais pas pu accepter réellement. Je me souviens de ces mots :

-Tu sais, notre histoire ne nous mènera nulle part. C'est sans avenir. Le regard des gens est une chose très dure à supporter et je ne t'aime pas assez pour l'affronter.

Et oui, j'avais fui malgré tes protestations. J'ai toujours regretté ces mots car toi tu as tourné la page, tu t'es marié mais moi je n'ai jamais pu oublier. Je t'ai poussé dans tes bras à elle et je me suis toujours demandé si ton acharnement pour elle n'était pas le résultat de ne pas m'avoir eu. En tout cas, tu as fondé une famille et tu as rencontré la mort sur ton chemin. Je n'ai pas pu te dire à quel point je regrettais et ce fut ma plus grande tristesse. Bientôt je te reverrais et je pourrais tout t'expliquer mais en aurais-je la force ? Remords ou regrets ? Cette fois, je choisirais peut-être regrets. Cependant, j'aurais voulu te dire une dernière fois :

_**Je t'aime James. Mon cœur est à toi pour la vie et même plus.  
Tu as pris le cœur de Sirius Black un jour et c'est pour toujours.**_

Note de l'auteure : Voici le premier os que j'ai écrit. C'était un petit délire de ma part car je n'avais trouvé aucune fic ou os sur ce couple.

J'attends votre avis avec grande impatience.

BisouxXxXx.

Soso.


End file.
